User blog:WonderPikachu12/Kurt Cobain vs Chad Kroeger
I know a lot of people want Kurt Cobain vs Jimi Hendrix, but I think Chad Kroeger would be a great and a bit more fitting opponent for Kurt Cobain. Plus, Nickelback was actually mentioned in an ERB recently, despite the reference being negative, which is where I got the idea for this battle in the first place. 'Lead guitarists and singers Kurt Cobain of Nirvana and Chad Kroeger of Nickelback rock it out in a battle of bands to see which controversial rock band is truly better. Also, teen vs adult and KC vs CK.' nicepeter as Chad Kroeger EpicLLOYD as Kurt Cobain Beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VgZIMwYE_vY EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY KURT COBAIN VS CHAAAD KROOEGEEER BEGIN! (Starts at 0:10) Cobain: Hey there, Chad! The name is Kurt Don't get crazy and try to rape me, or someone, you, may get hurt! I'm the captain of the flagship band! We even have our own religion! Get back to Canada with Bieber, you don't belong in this region No one likes your shitty songs. You'll never be a real rockstar I kicked more ass than you when I was busy spray painting cars Been leading teens everywhere to a whole new era You've reached your Peake already, and say adios to Adair-a Kroeger: I'd rather down Bleach than let your music make my brain shatter You smell like a mix of Teen Spirit and Fecal Matter I've covered all you've done and more, from real rock to heavy metal Someday, I'll be Far Away from you, and you still won't even reach my level You're the stereotype of what parents feared their kids to be You're more than gay in spirit, admit it, so give out all apologies I'm Lavigne the high life, you don't know true Love This is how you remind me why I should wear a love glove Cobain: I'll kick you to the Curb for All the Right Reasons You should start switching positions like it's football season Sure, I did heroine, but all you sing about is drugs, sex, drinking, and sex I may be a village idiot, but I still led Generation X Kroeger: In Bloom? Hah! Wilting is more like it I started out great, while you literally started out as shit! You're just a rip-off of bands from Led Zeppelin to KISS Today's your last day, Cobain. Don't worry, I'm certain you won't be missed Cobain: I won't be missed? You know I'm right when I say everyone hates you I've left a legacy! You're just a Grohl-ing animal that belongs in the zoo! I'd rather be hated for who I am than loved for who I'm not You started playing guitar at thirteen, and yet you still suck! Kroeger: You think you're better than me? With The State you're in? Just sit and wait I'll keep company away from your misery, and put your name on the side of a bullet Oh wait, whoops! You took care of that for me Instead of holding on to heaven, you just kissed it goodbye! Cobain: Okay, now I'm pissed, Kroeger. This means war! You should've listened to me. Not like you didn't know that before Quit shooting your web like Spider-Man at dancing porn stars! Gross! I may be an adolescent, but your just a dolt! Kroeger: I'll whip your four-track four times. It's only getting worse No wonder you became fucked up, what, with your parents' divorce I'll strike you out like all the sports you tried to avoid Now get on your knees. It won't suck itself, like you did WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORYYY!! Who won? Kurt Cobain Chad Kroeger Category:Blog posts